Hope and Light's Fate (rewrite)
by zerobound
Summary: The Keeper of the Crest of Hope wasn't seeing from the two years of Digimon Incident. Now the missing Choose Child of DigiDestined has final review himself. Can they trust their new alley or fall into the darkness?
1. Plot

**Plot**

**What happened if T.K. didn't go to summer camp with the other Choose Children? And he moves to Paris, France with his mother after Digimon come to the human world.**

**Kari didn't get sick and go to the Digital World with her brother and the other Choose Children. She has Gatomon from the beginning of her journal as Choose Child and she holds two crests of Light and hope.**

* * *

**A/N this is the Hope and Light's Fate version of Digimon Tri-series. This is a rewrite of that story I hope I do a better job on this one. **

**Next three chapters before the real story began **

**The next Season 1 without T.K. **

**The next Season 2 without T.K.**

**The next T.K.'s Two Years **


	2. Season One without TK

**Season One without T.K.**

Few months after the battle between **Greymon** and **Parrotmon** at Highton View Terrace, T.K. and Matt's parents have a divided. The father takes Matt and the mother taking T.K. to France in Paris is where they're living now.  
Doing that few months Kari recovers from her illness. She remembers a little bit of **Agumon** who come to their house.

* * *

Before the Chosen Children goes to the Digital World, Gennai and his groups were the ones who created the Digivices, Tags, and Crests, as well as choosing the Chosen Digimon. Soon, however, the Dark Masters discovered their plans, and **Piedmon**, along with an army of **Guardromon** and **Mekanorimon**, invaded and destroyed the secret base, killing to all. **Piedmon** stole the Tags and Crests, but Gennai interrupted him by attacking him with his sword. **Piedmon** inserted a mysterious black ball into Gennai before Gennai leaped into a **Mekanorimon** and kicked out the **Bakemon** who was driving it. He used **Mekanorimon** to escaping with the DigiEgg of the Chosen Digimon and the Digivices. In the process, Gennai dropped one egg was **Patamon** and was sent into a dark hole or gateway to somewhere. He arrives at File Island and the DigiEgg hatch to become Digimon.

* * *

Doing the age of 7 Kari went to Summer Camp with her older brother Tai and with original DigiDestined. A snow day and they have Digivices and sent to the Digital World to meet their partners in their journey. For T.K. and his mother stay with his grandparents. His mom is so busy every time and T.K. few so sad every time. He never got a chance to makes new friends in Paris. One day when he was home, he found his Digivices in his room and pick up it from his bed. A bright light coming from it and light is gone. He saw in front of him was an egg with yellow strips. He touches the egg and it hatch. He saw was a slime creature. He meets his Digimon partner and his name is **Poyomon**. They become friends and keep him a secret from his family. Doing does time he change into a different form. Now he has long ears, four palms and he cute. He giving him food and his partner show he has a big mouth.

* * *

Kari and DigiDestined Digimon become their Rookie Form and they kept on traveling in the Digital World. They meet strange Digimon and evil Digimon doing their travels. All their Digimon become the Champion form and ready to face an evil Digimon called **Devimon**. He was too powerful for them to beat. But above **Devimon** was a gateway and sent him always. The DigiDestined are safe, but that portal sends him to Paris in the Human World.

* * *

At night in Paris, T.K. plays with his Digimon who become **Patamon** a flying guinea pig-like. He is happy that **Patamon** is with him. They feel the wind stopped when they look around the saw no one is moving. They saw above him was a dark portal and a dark figure. The figure reveals as **Devimon** and he is big. He knows why he is here. He saw the blonde boy and his partner. **Patamon** tries to protect him from that evil Digimon, but he was too strong for him. He got them in his palm and he is ready to end them. But a bright light coming from T.K.'s Digivice and it was so hard for **Devimon** to hold them. **Patamon** Digivolve into angel has 6 wings and he holding a golden staff. He is known as **Angemon** his champion form. He used all his energy to save T.K., but he also sacrificed himself to save his partner.  
Both of them become data sent to a light portal was sent back to Digital Word to reborn once again. His last word to T.K. was 'T.K. never forgets me'. Doing that time T.K. almost forget his partner, but apart of him want to remember him. As time passed by he kept the Digivice.

* * *

Doing the time in Digital World the DigiDestined meet Gennai and he told them, they're going face strong enemies. They found the Crest, but Kari has the crest of hope. They face another strong enemy's name **Etemon**. Thanks to the bond of Tai and **Greymon** and he became **MetalGreymon**.  
They heading home with their Digimon to face **Myotismon** and who is looking for the eighth DigiDestined in Japan, but all their work didn't go as plan. They got the crest of Light back and **Gatomon** Digivolve into **Angewomon** to defeat him, but **Myotismon** wasn't destroying as they hope. He becomes strong to become mega known as **VenomMyotismon**. They got a prophecy from Gennai, but they having only one Angel Digimon. All of them lost hope, but not Kari; she has a special bond with both crests of Hope and Light also the two leaders of the group. With her new power, **Angewomon** can shot to arrows at Tai and Matt and their partners can become Mega form. **Agumon** becomes **WarGreymon** and **Gabumon** become **MetalGarurumon**. The teamwork of human and Digimon finally defeat **VenomMyotismon**.

After the big victory, they thought finally have peace now in the Human World, but above the sky was the Digital World. They saw on the news Digimon attack the human world. The DigiDestined know what to do next. They much go back to the Digital World.  
T.K. wants to stop the evil Digimon but without **Patamon**, he can't do anything but he didn't give up on hope and he knows one day the world would be back to normal once again.

* * *

The choosing DigiDestined face the Dark Masters and was hard for them to face. With a defeat also a loss for the DigiDestined, they also lost friends who helped them on their journey. Doing that return and a new chapter of their journey and growling too.  
The journey was too hard to handle for some of the DigiDestined. First was Matt left the team then Mimi and Joe left the group. They face **MetalEtemon** with the help from enemy **Ogremon** also an old friend who helps them on their first journey was **Leomon** who now can become **SaberLeomon** and they defeat him.  
They're together once again without Mimi, but she brings their Digimon friends to face the leader Dark Master **Piedmon**. All their allies are turning into a key chain. Kari was alone without her partner. **Piedmon** was about to catcher her too, but the Crest of Hope was growling light around her. Then she heard a voice that surrounding her and it was a human voice. 'Don't give up'. With those words, an angel Digimon was protecting her and his name is **Maganaangemon**. With his help they finally defeat **Piedmon**.  
The world turns dark now. Now they're facing a strong Digimon called Apocalymon and he has the same power of the fallen Evil Digimon they defeat. His power can turn Digimon back to their Rookie form but **Maganaangemon** just vanished. He destroys their seven crests and he turns them into data. They about to give up but their partners remind them how they defeat their enemies without their crest. And they're ready to face him once again. They're feeling strong energy from their hearts and it was their own crest. Then a bright light from the crest of Hope was still around Kari's neck then a bright light show in front of them was **Maganaangemon**. He said to them was 'Let fight once again'. The DigiDestined crest starts to growl as their Digimon partner become their strongest form to face him once again. They're finally ready to face off against Apocalymon once again and they finally defeat him by sealed him away with their Digivices. With their win the Digital World returning back to normal with new DigiEgg. They take a picture and a piece of the sad news that **Maganaangemon** is vanishing. His last word was 'We'll meet again DigiDestined. The child of Light peace keeps the crest Hope safe.  
The children much return back to the Human World and they much say goodbye to their partners. Dare was one thing on their mind who was the partner of **Maganaangemon**.

* * *

A Digimon is attacking the Internet and call **Diaboromon** and he was looking for someone. Only two Digimon can defeat him and it was **WarGreymon** and **MetalGarurumon**. They have extra boost known as DNA Evolution with that the birth **Omnimon** to defeat him. T.K. was sending emails and he is watching the battle on a computer monitor.

Gennai call them back to the Digital World and with the power of the crest to help Digital World, but Kari kept the crest of Hope to find the right owner

* * *

**A/N the DigiDestined big despair was Devimon the hardest enemy they can't defeat and their biggest disappointment doing their first adventure.**


	3. Season Two without TK

**Season two without T.K.**

Few years passed since the Diaboromon attack the internet. The blonde DigiDestined go to school every day and he kept his Digivice to remember of his Partner **Patamon**. His only wish to see him again.

* * *

In Digital World the Digimon has been controlled by a human call himself the Digimon Empire. He used his rings to control the Digimon he just captives. Tai original DigiDestined go to the Digital World to help his partner **Agumon**. He found the DigiEgg of Courage as he touches it the egg sent three new Digivice to the new DigiDestined who'll help Kari to save the Digital World from the Digimon Empire. The new device is called D-3 Digivice.  
The new leader of the DigiDestined is Davis Motomiya and his partner is **Veemon**. Tai gives him his own goggles and he has a crush on Kari the sister of Tai. He used the DigiEgg of Courage to Armor Evolution to his partner to become **Flamedramon the Flame of Courage**. The second female name is Yolei Inoue and her partner is **Hawkmon**. She holds the DigiEgg of Love to Armor Evolution her partner to become **Halsemon the Wings of Love**. The last one was a young boy name Cody Hida and his partner is **Armadillomon**. He holds the DigiEgg of Knowledge to Armor Evolution his partner to become **Digmon the Drill of Knowledge**.  
Doing dare battle against the Digimon Empire; he used **Tyrannomon** under his control. Doing that battle Cody and Kari go to the cave and they found two new DigiEgg. One holds the crest of Hope and second hold crest of Light. She believes the Child of Hope would be here. When she comes close to the DigiEgg her Digivice becomes D-3 like the new DigiDestined. She picks up the DigiEgg of Light and her partner **Gatomon** become **Nefertimon** **the Angel of Light**. A bright light coming from the crest of Hope and they saw Digimon called **Pegasumon the Flying Hope**. With the new Armor Digimon, they defeat the Digimon Empire and Free **Tyrannomon**. Before **Pegasumon** leave he said to them was 'Child of Light I'll be here if you need me'. The DigiEgg of Hope goes inside Kari's D-Terminal. Davis was super impressed with her, but to her, she hopes one day she'll meet the child of Hope, but she also vows to keep the crest of Hope.

The other Original DigiDestined helps them in their quest to save the Digital World against the Digimon Empire. They also learn that Digimon Empire takes over the one area, he leaves a Dark Tower. They found out the Digimon Empire was Ken Ichijouji. He tries his new ring to control Digimon and he calls it the Dark Spirals, he force **Agumon** to become **MetalGreymon (Virus) **form. During the battle to save **Agumon** from him, Davis got a new power the DigiEgg of Friendship and his partner became **Raidramon the Storm of Friendship**.  
Kari was sent to Dark Ocean with **Gatomon** and she meets **Scubamon** and they want her to become their Queen for **Dragomon**. She almost lost her hope and she also scared she'll lose her partner forever, but the evil Digimon didn't know she holds the crest of Hope. Her D-Terminal summons **Pegasusmon** to help them. She remembers she is the Light and she has her hope back with that helps **Gatomon** can become **Angewomon**. They left that world and before **Pegasusmon** leaves he tells her 'Never give up into the Darkness. Remember the child of Light your vow for the crest of Hope'. Does word make her heart feel warm? She and **Gatomon** kept that talk with **Pegasusmon** to themselves mostly from Davis.  
The fight continues to save the Digital World from the Digimon Empire and doing that adventure Yolei also got a second DigiEgg of Sincerity. With her new egg, her partner now can become **Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity**. The final DigiEgg belong to Cody the DigiEgg of Reliable and his partner becomes **Submarimon the Reliable Guardian of Sea**. Ken has enough with defeat by DigiDestined so he creates his own Digimon to defeat DigiDestined. He got the last Digimon data inside Dark Whirlpool and he met **Devimon** to his own creates **Kimeramon**. The DigiDestined final battle against Ken and **Kimeramon** is on his base. That Digimon was out to control even ken can control him. With the help of **Wormmon**, he takes Davis to the base power reactor and the source was a Golden DigiEgg. With the new DigiEgg **Veemon** can Golden Armor to become **Magnamon**. Even **Magnamon** can't defeat **Kimeramon**, but **Wormmon** using his remains energy to giving to **Magnamon** to destroy **Kimeramon** once for all. That defeat Ken finally understands Digimon is live, but it was too late for **Wormmon**, he has become data Ken left the Digital World and return home. That event reminds him of the loss of his older brother Sam.

* * *

The DigiDestined clean up the Digital World and they face new enemy call **Arukenimon**. She used her hair to create evil Digimon. Davis, Yolei, and Cody's partner can become a champion. First was **Veemon** become **ExVeemon**, next was **Armadillomon** becomes **Ankylomon**, and finally, **Hawkmon** becomes **Aquilamon**. They have new DigiDestined the former Empire is Ken and his partner **Wormmon** can become **Stingmon**. The DigiDestined learn of DNA Digivolution first was **ExVeemon** and **Stingmon**, they become **Paildramon**.  
**Arukenimon** has an ally call himself **Mummymon** even with his help, she wants to create Digimon can destroy them and Digital World. She used a hundred Dark Tower to create **BlackWarGreymon** a Mega Digimon, but her creature has emotions. He attacks in the east of the Digital World to destroy the Destiny Stones. They got more power because **Aquilamon** and **Gatomon** can DNA Digivolution into **Silphymon**, but only Cody can't DNA without a partner. Doing one of the battles against **BlackWarGreymon** to protect the Destiny Stone from him it starts to growl and the crest of Hope starts growling at the same time. They summon **Maganaangemon** to stop him by sending him to the Gate of Destiny, but even **Maganaangemon** can't stop him. Before he left he said to **BlackWarGreymon** was 'My heart may be sad but I'll see him again'.  
The last Destiny Stone they encounter was **Azulongmon** **guardian of the East of the Digital World**. He tells DigiDestined before he left; they'll face a strong enemy who sealed him always. He tells Kari and DigiDestined 'Looking for the child or Hope'. After **Azulongmon** left, Davis thinking they don't need the last child because Kari can call the Digimon who is the keeper of the Hope, but for Cody hoping he'll meet him one day, but he keeps that to himself. Kari is also thinking the same thing even Yolei and Ken is also thinking the same thing.

* * *

During Christmas holidays the Original DigiDestined got their partners as gifts. They learn dare are new DigiDestined around the world. They meeting a younger Gennai and he used the orb he got it from **Azulongmon** that can help them to Digivolution into their Ultimate level. **Paildramon** can become his Mega form and he is called **Imperialdmon**. He takes the DigiDestined around the world to help them.  
Tai team up with Davis with the help of Mimi the original DigiDestined and Michael her friend. His partner is **Betamon**. They send the Digimon back to the Digital World. The two leaders are heading to Paris with the help of Michael's father who flies an airplane. The leaders meet Catherine of Paris who was captives by the **Manemon** **brothers** and the duo saving her with her partner is called **Floramon.** They face **Giromon** and they finally defeat them. Tai has a crush on her. The other DigiDestined come out the bus and the last one was a blonde make come out the bus and he is T.K. He wants to talk to them but they left.  
Kari and Izzy meet the Poi brother in Hong Kong and they have a crush on Kari. Their partner is **Syakomon**. With their help, they stopped the Chinese army before the army having a battle against the Digimon. Cody and Joe meeting a surf Derek in Australia and his partner name is **Crabmon**. Ken and Matt meet a little name Rosa in Mexico and her partner is **Gotsumon**. Yolei and Sora in Russia and they meet Yuri Sonya and Anna and their partners **Unimon, Snimon and Kuwagamon**.  
In Japan, they heard Yukio Oikawa kidnapped kids with evil Duo. They also face Daemon and they send him to the Dark Ocean. BlackWarGreymon sealing the portal Highton view Terrace before he turns to Data. They face one of the worse enemies **MaloMyotismon** who destroy the evil duo. He shows them an illusion what they want but Davis saves them with his partner.  
They were about to lose to him but the Crest of Hope starts to growling and they heard 'Never give up'. They looking up they saw all the DigiDestined around the world to help them with their partner who comes to help them. The kidnapped kids have their own partners. **Imperialdmon Fighting Mode** with the power of DigiDestined destroys the **MaloMyotismon** forever.  
Yukio Oikawa meeting **Datirimon** his partner, but he lost energy to **MaloMyotismon** he can't move, but his spirit will stay in the Digital World.

* * *

In America they William and **Terriermon** they're looking for **Kokomon** who has the virus inside of him. Kari pray to the crest of Hope the right owner to help them in this fight and that power help **Gatomon** to become **Magnadramon**. She also summons **Seraphimon** the Mega form the keeper of Hope to release two Golden DigiEgg of Miracles and Destiny for Willis and Davis. **Veemon and Terriermon** Golden Armor Digivolve to **Magnamon and Rapidmon (Armor)** and they save him. Before he left he kiss Kari and Yolei on cheek and Davis is jealous. He is also impresses with her. He returns home and they found a DigiEgg.  
They face **Diaboromon** in the internet and baby **Kuramon** in the real world. He became strong to become another Mega Digimon and called **Armageddemon**. **Omnimon** can't stop him but he comes to a sword and helps **Imperialdmon become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode** to finally defeat him.

* * *

**A/N Davis believed that Kari is the only keeper of the crest of Hope, but DigiDestined don't agree with him, but they tell in the future chapters.**


	4. TK's Two Years

**T.K.'s Two Years**

After the Defeat of **MaloMyotismon**

After the Digimon attack the human and return to peace, T.K. making friend with Catherine and she tells him a lot about Digimon. They become a friend on the bridge they first met. Every night she chats with her friend from Japan and he is Tai. She keeping a secret from T.K. and she knows he wants to talk to him before he left France. Her last message was 'he has Digivice'.  
He is skilled in school was fencing. He masters the skill in two months. He and his team won each tournament and people call him the 'gift boy' who never lost. He is famous for his sword skills around the world. Each night he writing his story on his journey he keeping secret from his mother. The book starts with leave Japan and meeting his partner.  
One month passed since he enters his last tournament and his mother Nancy said 'My boss wants me to be traveling to report. He said goodbye to his friends he left French with his mom. On the plane and his mom is sleeping he writing his story. The title called **My Beginning**. They are heading to Russia for his story to begin.

* * *

They finally arrived in Russia a cold place to do her next story. They stay at Moscow Marriot Grand Hotel. The blonde asks his mother 'why we're in Russia'. His mother tells him 'A group of monster'. Nancy left to do her research in Moscow about a group of Monster. T.K. stays at the hotel and he goes to school the next week. He is holding his Digivice in his right palm. 'I need to do my research'.  
Doing that week he studies the language and ready for school. He met Yuri, Sonya, and Anna at school who show him around town. After two weeks passed he becomes good friends with them.  
One month finally passed and he is ready to asking them a question. They stay at the hotel he was staying with his mother. 'Do you know about Digimon'? They were shocked and surprised by him. He shows them his Digivice and asking them 'why did the Digimon come to our world'. They tell him they meeting DigiDestined from Japan and who help them to send them home and with their D-3 Digivice. Yuri asking him a question 'What are looking for?' He shows a tearing drop for a long time and he said to them was 'I'm looking for my partner'. He crying more and they all come to him and hug him. They know they can trust him.  
Three more months passed and his mother tells him 'we're heading to Hong Kong'. He said goodbye to his three friends. He writing his next story his last chapter book for Russia and called **Friends I Can Trusts**.

* * *

They finally arrived in Hong Kong. He tells his mother 'I want to learn Kung Fu'. She said 'Okay but please calling me 6 o'clock at night'. He understands her request and he left her to learning Kung Fu and he does his research. She knows her son is mature to make his own choice now. She left to do her story.  
He stays at the hotel in Kowloon call Silka West Kowloon Hotel. He learning the learning in two weeks and he has a hard time to understand it. He does his research to find Kung Fu in Kowloon and he finally found it and called Shaolin Temple Academy.  
He is heading to the academy and he met at the school was Poi Brothers. Doing the lesson he heard they talking about a girl from Japan called Kari. Doing the first week of the lesson he asked them 'Who is Kari'? They taking the wrong way and thinking the blonde want to know her and asking her out. The older brother said to him 'You just want to ask her out'. He wants to tell them he has a Digivice and but they won't listen to him. He knows the brother going be a problem so he continues the lesson. He learns from the school Shaolin Martial Arts, Xingyi Quan, Qigong (Chi Kung), Bagua Palm  
(Bagua Zhang), Mantis Fist (Tanglang Quan), Baji Fist (Baji Quan), Sanda (Sanshou), Taiji Quan (Tai Chi). Doi. It was hard for him for each month was painful for him and he calls his mom before he goes to bed. Doing his free time he does his research about the Digimon in Hong Kong. He goes to Kowloon Public Library to research on the internet about the Digimon and it took two months to find it and Call Monster show up in our world and vanished. He finds on the last page about China Army. A monster convinces them that the monsters aren't dangerous. And the Chinese Army allows them to the entrance to China after being reassured of their peaceful intentions.  
T.K. though one thing 'Poi Brothers help them'. He left the library and feeling someone was following him but he left the area.  
Before the end of the year, he masters all moves of the academy and the Poi Brothers challenge him to Kung Fu. He accepts the challenge he beat all them. The last week of December he and his team watch won the tournament. His classmates and rivals learn why he calls the 'Gift Boy'. He never gives up on hope. His mom saw him watch won his first tournament. They celebrated the New Year in Hong Kong as mom and son. He called his last title for Hong Kong **'Hard work'**.

* * *

After **Armageddemon**

They arrived in Australia in January is the hot day and is summer. She does her research in Australia for her story. T.K. stay at the beach known as Gold Coast, he stays dare the much and study his book to speak like Australia. He finished his book in two weeks.  
He met a surf name Derek was on the beach with his surfboard. He walking to them and tell him 'nice surfboard'. Derek said to him 'thanks'. They talking and he tells T.K. he like the sea and peaceful too. Two weeks have passed and he ready asking him a question about Digimon. He shows his Digivice to him and said 'I'm DigiDestined of France and Japan. Please tell me about the Digimon here and answer the question of why I asking you'. He agreed to his new and he tells him about two DigiDestined for Japan. He tells him one is blue hair with glasses and a little kid has brown hair. He tells his story to him and T.K. answers his question and giving the DigiDestined the same answer. Derek understands him and he shows a picture of the magazine of the blonde DigiDestined. The title called The Gift Boy. He tells him he should try surfing while he still in Australia. He happy and try out surfing with his new friend.  
He had a problem to master surfing board, but the first week of February he finally masters it. Before the tournament start on the last week of February, he and Derek spent some time on the beach to get ready for the tournament. On that last week of February, Nancy saw her son surfing on that week. It was closed for against his new Derek who is in the final round with him. It was a closed match both ride the wave to the beach and both of them are not giving up the race. At the end of the surfing tournament end with a tie. Both DigiDestined shaking hands and they both said 'I won't lose next time'. The beginning of the second week of March, the blonde and his mother leaving Australia and he said goodbye to a new friend. He called the title **Rival at the Sea**.

* * *

They finally arrive in Mexico at night time. They stay in the city called Palenque and the hotel called. Kin Balam Cabanas & Hostel near Mayan Temple. Nancy gets some sleep for the next day for her report. T.K. is still up till midnight to do his research and reading how to speak Spanish. It took him two weeks understands the words. While his mother doing her research and giving T.K. time at night to seek in Mayan Temple. When he went to the temple he saw police guarding the temple. He sneaks in thanks to his train in Hong Kong. When he enters the temple and has a flashlight with him. He looking around the temple and he saw a young girl has tanned skin. He scared the young girl. He apologizing to her for sneak behind her and he asks why she here. She is looking for any monster in the temple after the DigiDestined saving the world from evil. He finds out she a DigiDestined and she asked him a question of why he here. He shows his Digivice to her. She told him that older blonde with Ken coming to Mexico. He said he much be his older brother from Japan.  
After that night they had been talking to each other and since that day. She tells him her partner was **Gotsumon**. She asks him is your Digimon partner. He tells her was **Patamon** and he missed him so much for a very long time. The last week of April he and his mother left Mexico because her research was short for his mother and he said goodbye to Rosa his new friend. He called the title **Secret in Mayan Temple**.

* * *

They finally arrived in New York City in the United State of America at night time. They stay at Days Inn Hotel New York City-Broadway. His mother listens to him NYC Lab High School for Collaborative Studies. The first day of school and everyone was talking about him and held about him. Since the first day of school, every student asks him about his travels around the world. He is happy people listen to him about his stories. He meeting the popular girl in school was Mimi Tachikawa and she talking to him after school at Starbucks. She tells him she knows he is a DigiDestined like her. He only asks 'how did you find out'. She tells him the Digivice work to find DigiDestined closed by. She also tells him about his brother, Matt. She tells him, she and her friend in Japan are Original DigiDestined. He tells her looking for his partner named **Patamon**. She tells him 'never give up and you'll find him'.  
After that meeting, they become a close friend and he meets Michael is also a DigiDestined in America. He tries out soccer out and it was easy for him to do and master for him. He won each match with his teammates who also prove to have the 'Gift Boy' on their team. In the final tournament and he won the soccer tournament in New York City with his teammate. For each tournament he won by himself or with teammates around the world, he is proud called the 'Gift Boy'.  
On June, Nancy finally finishes her report and she got an email from Japan about her story. She keeps the story on a flash drive stick. She tells her son about the email and she tells him 'they're heading back to Japan'. He was sad to say goodbye again but Mimi giving him a piece of paper of the name of the DigiDestined in Japan. His last chapter called is **The End of Story and New Beginning**.

* * *

They finally arrived in Japan at night and they meet a woman has chin-length brown hair, and amber eyes wearing a black suit. Her name is Maiki Himekawa. She taking them the Odaiba Park and tell Nancy to drop the story. Nancy doesn't understand her why a stranger tells her to drop off the story. She shows them a picture of her older son and the DigiDestined in Japan. She understands now. She gives Nancy an envelope. She said to Nancy 'This will help you for trouble. Nancy opens the letter she saw the check of 116975.00 yen. She understands and she'll start over again for sons. She left and the mystery woman asking the blonde DigiDestined for a job to work with her. He turns down the job and he left with his mother. He has felt bad from her and he hopefully won't meet her again.

* * *

**T.K. story is finally over time for the main story**

**(A/N) 116975.00 yen means in American $1,000.00 dollars.**  
**I got the idea of the Mystery lady from Digimon Tri**


	5. Ch: 1 Boy Meets Girl

**Chapter 1-Boy Meets Girl**

Three years have passed since Takeru "T.K." Takaishi the DigiDestined has finally returned back to Japan with his mother, Nancy Takaishi who was doing news report of the country where was the Digimon attack taking place. On the last month of summer break and start his new school. His mother has a new report job in Kyoto. She'll try to email her son or face chat if she having time. Before she starts her new job, she left her son her flash drive stick of her secret story.

A morning day in Odaiba a blonde teenage boy put his middle school green uniform on, he also places Digivice on his belt. He finished his breakfast and he left his apartment. He is heading to the elevator as the door open, he saw a boy has brown hair, he is Cody Hida. He also saw purple hair teenager wearing the same uniform as him, he is Ken Ichijouji known as a boy genius. His right arm is around his girlfriend's arm she has long purple hair, she is Yolei.

"Hi Yolei I see you having contact lens now they looking good on you". He smiled at her.

"Thank you, T.K." She replied with a little blush.

Her boyfriend is little jealous of him. "Yolei, I notice you have the contact lens too".

"Yes, but he notices right away". She replied back. He didn't say anything back to her.

"Sorry about that guy". T.K. says as he bows his head to apologize to them.

"That okay, T.k.". Yolei says to him in a kind tone.

"Guys we need to go now before getting to school late". Cody says to remind the three teenagers.

"Oh right sorry". He says again in apologies tone as he walking inside the elevator.

They left their apartment as they're heading to school. It takes a cup of blocks always to reach to Cody's school. They went to the train station to take the train to the next three stations where is their school is.

* * *

Doing that time, a brown spike hair is on the soccer field with his team, he is Taichi "Tai" Kamiya at his High School. He is the team Captain as he is still moving but his teammates are not. All the boys too tired to keep up with him. He sat on side of the field then brunette wearing the same uniform like Yolei and holding his lunch, she is Hikari "Kari Kamiya.

"Oni-chan you forgot your lunch". She says as she is holding his lunch box.

"Thanks, Kari". He says as she giving him his lunch box. He saw his teammates are ready to go. He knows they want to impress his sister. She left the field, she is heading to the gate where is her bike, and she is heading to school.

* * *

The train finally reaches to their stop and the teenagers are heading to school about few blocks away. When they finally arrived at school, T.K. saw the soccer field and a ball heading straight for him.

"Watch out"! A voice shouts in warning to tone as he is running to him. He is Davis Motomiya the leader of the DigiDestined.

He didn't move as the ball comes close to him then he just kicks the ball as it passed the person who is heading to him. The person turns around he saw the ball is heading to the net. The ball hit the net and the person mouth is open.

"That was easy". He says as he walks always with a smirk on his face.

'Who is he?' Davis thought about the blonde kick as he is walking back to his team and he saw his team is talking to themselves. "What"! He yelled out at them.

"He may be better soccer player then you or Ken". One of the teammates says as he was impressed with that kick.

"He is not!" He shouts to them as he walks always from them. They know when Davis become like this it means the game is over. 'He was just lucky'. He still believes not better soccer than him.

When T.K. reach to the front door and they looking at him. "Do you play soccer before"? Ken asks in a curious tone and he was impressed with that kick.

"Yes when I was still in America". He answers with smiled to him as he walking inside. Ken is still watching him.

"Hmm". Yolei says as she shows a grin looking to him. "Are you jealous now, Ken?" She needs to asks that question.

"Little, but how do you know him"? He asks her in a curious tone.

"We meet last week doing one Matt practice". She answers. He didn't ask any more questions and they walking inside. 'Maybe Matt knows who he is'?

* * *

Kari has finally arrived at the school. She locked her bike as she was about to heading inside then she felt light coming from her chest. She pulls out from her shirt. 'The Crest of Hope is growling'. She says as she put it always and she is walking inside the school. She enters her classroom as she takes her seat. 'That light does that mean the child of Hope is here'. She is hoping to meet the keeper.

"Good Morning Kari". Davis says in greeting tone to her.

"Morning, Davis. I heard that someone hit a soccer ball on safe zone and hit the net". She is looking at him

"He was lucky that all"! He yelled not too loud.

She knows everyone talking the same thing. She knows if she tells him the Crest of Hope is growling he'll be upset with it. The school bell rings and the students heading to their classroom for their morning period of the day. Kari's classmate is heading to their desk and the students are waiting for their teacher. Davis sat crossing from her and she sit by herself.

"Good morning class, I'm your homeroom teacher and as you heard we're going have a new student from America". He says to announce to his class.

"Who is he"? One of the boy students asks the homeroom teacher.

"He has been traveling the few countries with his mom and he has returned back to Japan". He answers his question.

"Is he the 'gift boy'?" One of the girls asks as all the girls are hoping for, but only Kari is curious about him.

"Yes, he is". He answers the question. All of the girls are a scream for happiness if set for Kari. "Quiet"! He yelled out. "Now when you meeting him show him respect and you all will ask him one question". Everyone nod to him. "Please come inside now". He is looking at the door.

They saw a blonde hair teenage boy coming inside. Davis' mouth was open. "Hi, I'm T.K. please to meet you". He smiled as he bows his head.

"Do you have a girlfriend"? One of the girls asks the question.

"No, I don't". He answers back. Every girl is smiling.

"Did you play soccer before"? One boy asks the second question as he is one of the players who saw that kick.

"Yes, I play soccer when I was still in America". He answers back.

"Okay, no more question". The teacher is looking at his paper. "You can sit next to Kari". All the girls wish he was next to him. "Please ask her any question about the school". He bows his head to the teacher.

She raises her hand and he walking to the desk. They both smiled at each other. But her neighbor is not happy. 'I won't stand for these'.

Few hours passed and T.K. learns he has four classes with her. One was homeroom next was P.E., history, and music. Every time she with him in class. Her crest started to growl when he next to her. During that that Davis is getting jealous of T.K.

Lunch finally begins and Kari wants to ask him a few questions about him. She works for school newspaper. They meet up with Ken, Yolei and unhappy Davis.

"Hi, Kari good to see you and you too, T.K.". Yolei notices the blonde is next to her and she knows why Davis not happy. "I see you're getting to know him now". She says a smirk at her.

She starts to blush in embarrassment. "No, I'm just helping him because the teacher asks me and ask him a few questions for my report".

"Okay, Kari". She says it but she still has her smirk.

"Let go outside T.K.". She says to him and he nods to her. She feeling embrace from Yolei. They passed them and the two them walking outside of the lunchroom.

* * *

During lunch at Odaiba High school, the brown spike hair eating his lunch with his best friend a blonde DigiDestined, he is Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"I heard from Sora that you meeting your little brother". He says as he eating a bowl of ramen.

He wasn't happy to hear that. "Yes but…" He has sad looking on his face. "Last time he sends a postcard when he was still in Paris".

"Sorry man". Tai apologies as he touches his shoulder.

"Tai is okay". Matt says as he is looking at his food. "I have a strange feeling he hiding something from me". When said that he is also curious about that.

* * *

Back to Odaiba Middle school, Kari and T.K. are outside sitting under a tree as they're eating their lunch.

"I'm sorry we have to eat outside". He says apologies to her as he is looking at her.

"Is fine I need to talk too alone". She answers to say he didn't do anything wrong.

"Okay. Is he your boyfriend"? He asks in a curious tone to make sure.

"No! Davis is not my boyfriend. He has crushed on me for a very long time now". She answers with a smile.

"I see". He says as he eats some of his food. He is happy to hear that. "Please ask me your questions".

"Okay, thank you T.K.". She says as she pulls out her notebook and pen. "Let beginning with my report of you". She says with a smile

He tells Kari he and his mom been traveling the world for her story and finally return home. He also tells her his mother now at Kyoto to her work.

"Is your brother Name Matt Ishida?" She asks one her question.

"Yes, he is my older brother". He says with a smiled.

"Where do you live before your left Paris"? She asked her final question.

"I used to live at Highton View Terrace with family before the divided and we leave Japan forever". He answers in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to ask that question". She apologies to him as she touches his hand.

"Is fine Kari, I was over already with divided. It takes me a year to getting used to it by now". He tried to smile at her. "I do remember two monsters were fighting each other".

When she heard that does word she is still holding his hand really tight now. "Please tell me what color were the monsters". She asks him and she is hoping he is the one.

"You won't put these on your report". He asks in a curious tone to her.

"No, I won't put that on the report. Is a promise to you from me". She says to him and she believes she knows the colors.

"Okay I remember a green bird and orange dinosaur fighting each other". He answers her.

She got the answer she wanted from him and she is still holding his hand. 'Yes, he is the one we been looking for'. She says to herself.

"Excuse me Kari". He says kind tone to her and she looks focus.

"Yes, T.K. what is it". She says as she is looking at him.

"Are you going to let go of my hand now or no". He is blushing a little bit.

She looking down to see she is holding really tight and she is blushing red as she let go of his hand. "I'm sorry". She says and the bell ring.

"Lunch is over and time to heading back to class". He stands up and helps her up. "Bye Kari". He says as waves to her and he walking always. He turns around to smile at her. He notices she is still blushing.

She is waving back to him and she felt her heart is pumping. 'Yes, he is one and why is my heart pumping right now'? She says as she is thinking about him. She felt that the Crest of Hope give her warming grow of happiness.

* * *

**A/N I was planning for this chapter for T.K. to see his partner again like from original, but I just think it should be the next chapter and older DigiDestined to meet**


End file.
